1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag in general, and in particular to a golf bag having wheels and legs, suitable for moving, and standing or being placed on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When playing golf, the total weight of a golf bag containing more than ten golf clubs will amount to more than ten kg. Therefore, it is a problem if the golf bag is easy to carry and facilitate to move.
Prior art device such as R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 279375 "Collapsible assembly device of a golf bag and a carrier" discloses a golf bag which can be connected with a carrier. Although such device can be easily pushed and moved by users, its structure is complex and is not easy to be disassembled or be assembled.
R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 155883 "Improvement of hub of wheel of golf bag carrier" discloses a golf bag carrier. Such golf bag carrier can be applied to various golf bags and is easy to be pushed and moved, but its volume is large and is not easy to be stored.